Stutter
by mimiapple2224
Summary: Kanda, one of the most cold-hearted adults of the Exorcists, soon realizes that he has fallen in love with his partner, Lavi the Rabbit. Can Kanda finally man up to his true feelings? Or will he let them run fallow and let Lavi escape from his clasp in the process? In this lemon-one shot, there will be a heated and passionate pairing of Kanda and Lavi.


"KANDA!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT THIS TIME, LAVI?"

"I need help buttoning my shirt…" Lavi says this with a smirk as he rolls over onto his side and lies down seductively on the edge. Kanda walks into their shared bedroom and kneels down next to him, reaching for his unbuttoned shirt.

"Here you go Rabbit, fixed it," Kanda makes a motion to stand up but Lavi quickly pulls him down onto the bed. Lavi wraps his hands into Kanda's long, glossy strands and yanks out his hair tie forcefully. Kanda cringes but lies down next to the red head.

Lavi continues to stroke the tresses of midnight blue with hooded eyes. Kanda props his face up on his hand and grins down at the lean, muscled man beneath him.

Gentler than when Lavi had pulled out his hair tie, Kanda slowly undoes the eye patch enveloping his head. Yuu softly kisses Lavi's closed lid and rolls above him, pinning the bandana-clad boy.

Lavi whines, always wanting to be on top, but Kanda is the older and more experienced of the two, therefor making him the dominant of the relationship. Kanda slips his hands underneath Lavi's bandana and brings it across his forehead, dropping it to the ground. Now his red hair falls across his face, concealing the growing smile underneath.

Lavi begins to squirm beneath the weight of a full grown man; but not out of pain, but for lust. His eyes widen as Kanda's lips come down upon Lavi's neck and make their way up to his ear. "You're mine, silly Rabbit."

Lavi grinds against Kanda's pelvis, but the blue haired boy pays no heed. He just keeps planting delicate kisses across his shoulder blades, collar, neck, cheeks, nose, and eyes. Kanda nips at the younger man's ears evoking a yip from his lips.

Lavi decides to take precedence and rises to meet Kanda. He presses his own lips against Yuu's and their breath intertwines. Their tongues collide in a fervent race to come out on top. Sweat beads down both of their backs as the melt into one another, creating heat from their passionate love.

Lavi stretches out across Kanda and rips off Kanda's shirt, tearing it down the middle and shucking it to the side. "But I like that shirt…" Kanda trails off as Lavi starts to kiss him again, silencing his complaint.

Lavi's own shirt is quickly being unbuttoned by the same man who just moments before had hastened to fix it for him. But now both boys were bare chested and anxious, waiting for the other.

Without a second's hesitation, Kanda yanks Lavi's pants off in one swift movement. The pants end up on the side of the bed, teetering at the edge. Lavi is left in only his cutesy underwear; which has pink bunny rabbits on it. "Oh come on, you couldn't have worn something sexier?" Kanda complains to his partner.

Lavi just rolls his eyes as he gets of his mate, letting Kanda strip his own pants off. Kanda stands there with a tight, black, lacey thong on and nothing else. Lavi's eyes widen and he says something intangible, but mostly likely he was saying "Strike."

Kanda pushed Lavi back down onto the bed, hard. The red haired boy's head snaps back up to meet Kanda's gaze. "Impatient, aren't we?" Lavi smirks at Kanda's excitement.

"Shut up Lavi."

Kanda's hair is now cascading down the both of them, sheathing them in darkness; away from the rest of the world. They were in their own little bubble of happiness, completed only by the other.

Lavi licks Kanda's happy trail, and travels all the way up to his shoulders where he gives him a light nibble. Kanda arches his back and groans with overall joy. The Rabbit makes his way up his lover's neck and reaches his lips, planting deep, meaningful kisses upon Kanda's pout.

"La-Lavi. I thi-think I love you." It was so unlike Kanda to stutter and sound child-like. But Lavi took this to heart and smiled a shy, innocent smile that held all the warmth in the world.

"I love you too, Yuu. Forever and always you will be in my arms," and with that, Lavi descended upon Kanda and made love to the man he would forever spend his days with.


End file.
